O Grego
by Marck Evans
Summary: Numa festa a fantasia James fica com uma pessoa que ele conhece melhor do que imagina - SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 200 -Ele ficou com o melhor amigo numa festa a fantasia. Só não se deu conta disso ainda

Desafio proposto por: Amy Lupin

**O Grego**

James e Sirius deram uma festa a fantasia, aproveitando que os Potter estavam viajando. Faltava menos de um mês para começarem seu último ano de escola e, com todo aquele clima tenso, andavam precisando de diversão extra.

Infelizmente, Lilly não pode vir. Algo relacionado com a irmã trouxa dela. O que era um problema, já que havia um monte de garotas na festa. Mas James estava decidido a provar que era uma pessoa madura e de confiança. Não deu bola para nenhuma delas. Acabou passando boa parte da noite em companhia das garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

Não estava realmente bêbado quando viu o garoto dançando no meio da sala. Homens normalmente não atraiam James. Podia achar um ou outro interessante, mas preferia garotas no geral, e Lilly em particular. Mas esse tinha algo diferente. Um jeito sensual e provocativo de dançar. Algo de indiferença pela adoração das garotas a sua volta.

Tentou reconhecê-lo, mas o problema das festas a fantasia dos bruxos é que a grande maioria usava feitiços para alterar sua aparência. Tudo o que pôde perceber é que o garoto era alto, tinha longos cabelos negros e a pele muito bronzeada. Provavelmente um estrangeiro. Além disso, movia-se muito sensualmente e ficava ótimo com aquela túnica grega curta e de ombro de fora. E definitivamente não estava usando cueca.

Talvez incomodado pelo olhar insistente de James, o garoto o encarou e sorriu. Antes que James pudesse se lembrar como se escrevia quadribol, o bonitão já se aproximara, passando a mão sobre o ombro dele com toda a intimidade do mundo.

Com a boca colada na orelha de James, ele declarou quase solene:

-Meu amigo, você fica um tesão vestido de árabe.

O hálito dele tinha cheiro de cerveja amanteigada, e sua respiração no pescoço de James estava causando sérios problemas.

Impulsivamente, James retribuiu o elogio:

-Um tesão está você, com essa túnica de mamãe quero dar.

A risada do grego deixou James arrepiado. Já ouvira outra pessoa rindo assim. Mas antes que pudesse organizar seus pensamentos, o moreno abriu os braços e ofereceu:

-Se quiser é só pegar. Para você estou sempre às ordens.

Aquele sorriso sacana era irresistível. E James quis. E James pegou.

Os dois foram parar no quartinho debaixo das escadas, onde James pela primeira vez pegou no pau de outro garoto. E já que estava experimentando, aproveitou para descobrir o gosto. Levou um tempo para encontrar o jeito, mas pelos gemidos do grego, ele aprendeu depressa. Tão depressa que fez o grego gozar logo depois.

James até poderia ter se sentido meio frustrado, mas o grego mal recuperou o fôlego e já estava retribuindo o favor. E ele era muito bom no uso das mãos, da boca e principalmente da língua. James esperava mesmo que a música estivesse muito alta, porque tinha certeza que fez um escândalo quando gozou.

Enquanto trocavam beijos rápidos e ajeitavam as fantasias, James se sentia tão leve e satisfeito como quando ele e os amigos corriam pela Floresta Proibida. Era a mesma deliciosa sensação de quebrar as regras.

Quando saíram do armário, separaram-se. James resolveu ir dormir, deixando a festa rolar sem ele.

Foi o primeiro a acordar no dia seguinte. Ficou enrolando entre as cobertas, pensando na maluquice que fizera na véspera.

Preocupou-se com Lilly, claro. Ela era nascida trouxa, e os trouxas tinham umas idéias estranhas a respeito de ser pecado ou sujo ou feio ficar com alguém do mesmo sexo. Depois decidiu não contar. Não pelo fato de ter ficado com um garoto, mas porque provavelmente Lilly não ia entender o quanto aquilo fora imprevisto e irresistível. E bom! Porque aquilo foi muito bom.

Se não ia mesmo dizer para Lilly, a melhor coisa era contar para Sirius. Para alguém, ele tinha de contar que ficara com o cara mais gostoso da festa. E quem mais indicado que seu melhor amigo, seu irmão de coração? Que. além de tudo. vivia dizendo que preferia pegar em um pau duro do que em peitos empinados?

Sem se incomodar se o acordaria ou não, invadiu o quarto que sua mãe arrumara para Sirius.

Já entrou falando alto:

-Padfoot, você não vai acreditar no que eu fiz ontem...

Interrompeu-se, chocado. Da cama, ainda usando a túnica grega, mas já sem os feitiços que encompridavam cabelos e escureciam a pele, Sirius o olhava com a cara amassada e rabugenta de quem acabou de ser acordado no melhor dos sonos.

-Ops!

-O que foi, Prongs? Desembucha.

-Nada. Volta a dormir.

No corredor, James começou a rir. Nunca admitira para Sirius o quanto o amigo era gostoso. Ele já se era metido demais sem James alimentar ainda mais seu ego.

_**FIM**_


End file.
